


Least Common Dominator

by BlueshiftOfDeath



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Crack, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueshiftOfDeath/pseuds/BlueshiftOfDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you realize you shouldn't have checked out those guns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Least Common Dominator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [songtofly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songtofly/gifts).



Akane took a breath.

They were running out of time. Every moment she spent gathering herself, Kogami got closer to killing Makishima. She looked over at her Dominator, which was lounging casually— yet regally— in the car seat next to her.

A synthesized voice rolled out of it, firm and pitch-accent-perfect.

“Tsunemori Akane. What is stalling your continuation of the mission?”

Akane was a little flustered, admittedly. At times, was hard for her to keep up with the Dominator's pace.

“I’m considering your earlier inquiry.”

“That is not relevant to the mission.”

“No, it _is_. If we want this operation to succeed, have to be on the same page. We need to work as one.”

She lifted the Dominator, feeling its weight in her hands.

“… In that case, what is your response?”

“…”

“You noted I am skilled at calculating risk and reward. The same could be said for yourself. There are no downsides to this agreement, only benefits. …Think about it.”

Akane slid down in her seat, holding the Dominator to her chest. “…You… you’ve been with me, this entire time. Protecting me in battle, supporting me through all my trials in the MWPSB. I used to think of you as just a tool, but… you’re not, are you? And you’re not just a very lethal speaker for the Sibyl System, either.”

She traced her fingers over the glowing ridges on the side of the Dominator. Against the black of the gun’s body, the blue light looked something like a bioluminescent ocean under the night sky. A deep, deep ocean— one Akane could feel herself wading into, submerging more and more of her body into the intense pressure of the restless waters, the force of the world itself crashing into her.

“I accept. I’ll be your girlfriend. And I take you… as my gunfriend.”

If a Dominator had a Hue, she mused, it’d probably be this blue. In the end, she had the same psychological profile as a gun. Which was fitting, considering her role in the system.

A little while ago, the thought would have made her sick.

She slipped her finger over the trigger, and her heart beat a little faster.

“Crime Coefficient: 50. I am honored.”

Akane laughed.

* * *

Akane stepped into the room. Cubes bobbed in and out of sight, each of them containing a functioning human brain.

“You did not return Makishima alive,” the room boomed impassively.

“Trust nobody not even yourself,” said Akane.

In the first real punch of her police career, Akane thrust the Dominator into the glass cube in front of her. Buffered alcohol gushed out, and with her left hand Akane grabbed the inside brain like a bowling ball. When its connections to the greater System snapped, she drew her arm back and flung it across the room.

She aimed her Dominator at another cube.

“You know that will not work,” the room boomed slightly less impassively.

Her Dominator’s sides slid open and spun around. “Mode is Lethal Eliminator.”

“That should not have worked,” the room still boomed, even as the brain exploded.

“It doesn’t make sense, does it?” said Akane, shooting her 14th brain. “But of course it wouldn’t. You said it yourself. No system is perfect. How could you comprehend what isn’t predicted by any of your algorithms? Things like the human heart. Or the heart… of a gun.”

She looked again at the sleek licorice color of her partner in crime, and her partner in love. Together, they could start a new world order.

“I love you,” said the Dominator.

“I love you too,” said Akane. To think that this Dominator, having forged its own individuality, would be the strongest link between humans and computer systems, even more so than the brain Akane was currently decomposing. Somehow, this moment established their bond more strongly than any of the love haikus they'd composed on the way here.

“You know,” she said, “you really are… the least common Dominator.”

[cue laugh track]

**Author's Note:**

> It is 5:30 AM and I just marathoned all of PP today also I hate myself also I have no idea what any of this even says


End file.
